


Helluva Boss x Reader: Valentines Book

by LM_Studios



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Helluva Boss - Freeform, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM_Studios/pseuds/LM_Studios
Summary: After seeing succubus and incubus characters in Helluva Boss, I couldn't help myself! Hopefully I can get a few more stories in before the month is out. If you want to chip in a few Valentine themed requests I'm open for it! For now it will be one story per character versus the usual way I've been doing it. I already have stories planned for Blitzø and Moxxie, both including a succubus and incubus reader. So if you have anything for the other characters go ahead and comment. Also please note, if I do not pick you then it's nothing personal.
Relationships: Blitzo (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Millie (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Moxxie (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Vortex/reader
Kudos: 30





	1. 🔞 Vortex x Male Hellhound Reader: Inside Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Valentine’s weekend and a portion of Blitzø’s past catches up with him again. When Verosika rents the same office again for the holiday, he asks you to get some inside info by getting close to her hellhound Tex. However...you tend to get a little too close in the process.

“So I’ve been thinking, the red jacket and studded boots with the grey tank top for the party. You think that might be too much?” Loona asked, showing you the various pictures on her phone.

“Hmm, just a little sweetie. I mean if the place is crowded, those boots are gonna be a  **major** tripping hazard. I’d go with those ankle boots we got last week, they go better with the jacket.”

“Oh yeah, I like that idea. Thanks (Y/N), where would I be without you?” she giggled as she hugged you. However at that exact moment, you both heard Blitzø groaning loudly in the hall “Oh great, what’s he pissy about now?”

“Better yet, when  _ isn’t  _ he pissy?”

“I can’t  **believe** this tramp! She’s back, after that Spring Break crap she’s rented the same office across from as again!!” he yelled as he stormed into his office.

“Whoa, he’s  _ extra _ pissy today. What’s his problem?”

“Wait, I never told you about that fiasco? Don’t you follow me on Sinstagram?”

“Uh, I follow a lot of people besides you Loona. And what about Spring Break, what happened?”

“That depends, have you heard of a pop star named Verosika Mayday?” Moxxie asked.

“Are you kidding, I love her music! Her song  _ Vacay To Bonetown  _ is my theme when I’m at the club. What about her?”

“Get ready for the shock of your life, but our boss used to date her.” he replied, chuckling as your jaw dropped in shock “Yeah, that was our reaction too. You see (Y/N), when she came to the building she was doing some freelance work and decided to park her car in our parking space. She refused to give it up, Blitzø got upset and challenged her to a Demon Duel, all hell broke loose in the human world. After all that chaos I’m amazed we still won the bet.”

“Whoa...Exactly what kind of hell broke loose though?”

“She accidentally mutated a fish into a sea monster. In full view of a crowd of Spring Breakers no less, and I got stuck havin’ to kill it! I smelled like fish for weeks after that mess.” Millie whined.

“Wow, why couldn’t I have gotten hired during that? You guys always have more fun without me.” you playfully pouted.

“I’m still stunned that I never told you about that. I also met this hot hellhound named Vortex...the only catch is…”

“He had a girlfriend didn’t he?” you asked, laughing as her head hit the desk with a disappointed whimper “Why is it that every time you meet a guy he’s either gay like me or he’s taken?”

“Or both with my luck. But if Verosika is back then…” Loona suddenly gasped, eagerly going out into the hall “Tex, hey!” she laughed as he hugged him.

“Hey Loona, how’s it going girl?”

“It’s going, still bored at my desk, as usual. So, I heard from one of my coworkers that you were back in town. I didn’t think it was true, it’s really great to see you again.”

“Same, it’s nice to hang out with another hound on the job. Did anything new happen while I was gone?”

“Yeah, Blitzø actually just hired one of my friends outside work. The best part is he’s a hellhound too. You have to meet him, I think you guys might get along great. Hey (Y/N), come here! This is the guy I was just telling you about.”

“OK I’m coming Loonie, was he worth running out...Hel-lo Daddy.~” you playfully growled, your eyes thoroughly scanning Vortex up and down.

“Um...excuse me?” he questioned, snapping you out of your smitten daze.

“Oops, did I say that out loud just now? Sorry, my muzzle has a mind of its own. Maybe you can help me with that handsome.~” you giggled, Loona pulling you back with a low growl.

“Down boy, keep it in your pants.” she whispered sternly.

“Loona, you can not introduce me to a stud like him and expect me to be quiet. He is so fine, it’s a shame he’s taken.~”

“Yeah, and he’s straight! So I say again, keep it in your pants and don’t scare him off.”

“Y’all OK over there? I can go if--”

“No! No, it’s cool, this is my friend (Y/N). (Y/N), this is Vortex, and you need to mind your manners.” she scolded, elbowing you.

“Oh please, I don’t need a refresher course in manners. What I  **do** need is your number handsome.~” Loona whimpered as you continued flirting, hiding her face in her palms.

“Heh, yeah. Thanks for the compliment man, hate to disappoint you but I’m taken.”

“Aww, isn’t that a shame. Well maybe--”

“(Y/N), Loona! Get your tails in here, we got a mandatory meeting about to start!” Blitzø yelled.

“Alright, we’re coming, and you don’t have to yell. We’re like 5 feet apart.” Loona commented.

“Whatever, just move it. We got a lot to cover, let’s go.”

“OK OK, geez. Sorry Tex, gotta go. Maybe we can meet up after work, grab a coffee?”

“Yeah, sounds good, we can catch up a bit too.”

“Yeah, don’t count on that big man. Come on sweetie!” Blitzø grabbed her arm, pulling her back to the office.

“Ow! Hey, take it easy, we were just talking!” You both laughed as she was pulled away.

“Man, he is in serious dad mode. I’ve never seen anyone treat their hellhound like family.”

“Yeah, Loona is like his daughter. He loves her more than anything in the Nine Circles...And I’d love it if you would give me a call sometime.~” you giggled, slipping a piece of paper into his vest pocket.

“Yeah, don’t count on it pup.” he growled impatiently as you winked at him.

“Geez Blitzø, we were literally just talking. It’s not like he was trying to fuck me.”

“Hey, don’t speak to me like that young lady! For all we know he might be listening. Anyway this meeting does involve him though.”

“Let me guess, you’re gonna ban me from talking to him or something? He’s just a friend!” she growled.

“No, quite the opposite actually. I’ve got an important job for you and (Y/N), figure out how long that pink slut is going to be in that office across the hall.”

“...I’m sorry, what now?” she questioned.

“Hey, if I get to talk to him again, I'm down for it." you teased.

"Hang on a second sir, you've made it pretty clear that you don't like her around him. Now suddenly you're encouraging this?"

"Hang tight with the questions Mox, I'm getting there. As you all can see, I'm pissed that Verosika is back. I just want to know why she's making another slutty comeback and, most importantly, for how long. Sure, we've got that monster fish story on her, but it's going to take more than that to get under her skin this time! That's where you two come in."

"No."

"Aww come on Loonie! All I'm asking is--"

"You are not using me as a tool against Tex. I couldn't get him as a boyfriend, but I'm happy to have him as just a friend."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were going soft on me Loona." he countered.

"So what if I am? I'm not losing his friendship just because you want to get back at your crazy ex!"

"I'm not asking you to seduce him for Satan's sake! All I want is--"

"I can do it alone." you intervened "I mean one hellhound getting extra buddy buddy with him is less suspicious. Am I right?"

"(Y/N), really? You're only doing it because you're clearly crushing on him! After that first impression, he's going to catch on fast." Loona protested.

"And that's my cue to say how bad of an idea this is. It's rare that I agree with Loona, but she's right."

"Oh come on Mills, not you too." Blitzø whined.

"Sorry sir, but I say we drop this whole thing. It's not worth starting trouble all over again."

"Agreed, let's forget about your nonsense for once and get back to work." Moxxie agreed.

"You guys have no sense of adventure. I'm with Blitzø on this plan, plus I'm willing to go with it. Therefore I personally don't see any problem with it." you shrugged.

"But...You know what, fine, you do you. But I'm warning you (Y/N), when the shit hits the fan, I'm not bailing you out this time." Loona warned, but you could see the concern on her face.

"Relax Loonie, I'll be fine. I've seduced straight guys before, Tex won't be any different."

"Whoa there (Y/N), you're thinking with the wrong head here! I said  _ talk _ it out of him, not suck it."

"Can't I do both?~" you playfully responded, laughing as he responded with a facepalm.

"As much as I love that sarcasm of yours (Y/N), this is a  **job** , alright? You aren't trying to date him, and you sure as hell aren't aren't trying to hook up with him. Focus. On. The info. Got it?"

"Alright boss, I got it. Figure out why she's back and for how long, I got this." As the day went on, you put the plan into action. Despite the occasional growl from Vortex, you were able to grasp his attention every now and then. Almost every time you left the office, Blitzø and the others dashed to the window. While Loona and the couple were worried about you, Blitzø was hoping to see some progress. After the 6th time, Vortex grew impatient with you. Before you could return to the office, you gasped as his hand hit the wall, blocking your path.

"Crap, I knew this would happen!" Loona whimpered, Blitzø grabbing her arm before she could rush to your aid.

"Hang on sweetie, let's see what happens first."

"OK, you know what, I'll bite. This is the 6th time you've come out here just for some water. Don't think I didn't catch you looking at me each time either. If you want to say something to me, then say it." he growled.

"My Texy, no need to be so rough. Then again, with you I'll make an exception.~" you giggled, your hand tracing the spikes on his best.

"Gotta say, this is a new record for me. The last guy that flirted with me gave up right away. Spill it, why won't you back off my tail?"

"What can I say, I like what I see. And I don't play any games when it comes to flirting. Admit it, you're at least a little curious about me Texy.~"

"First off stop calling me that, it's Tex. Secondly, what makes you think I would  _ ever _ be curious about a pup like you?"

"Oh, but you admit you're a little bi-curious?" you laughed, seeing him start to blush.

"W-Well…I didn't say that!"

"But you implied it." you teased with a sing-song tone, pressing on his nerves.

"Is this going to be a habit with you, putting words in my mouth?"

"Nope, not unless you give me a real chance. I promise it will be worth it Texy." you insisted, flashing him your signature puppy eyes, complete with pouty lip.

"Ooh he's in trouble now, no one can say no to that face." Blitzø laughed.

"Yeah right, Tex is tougher than that. Like he is gonna go for...Wait, he went for it?!" Loona exclaimed, surprised to see that he was laughing. After a few minutes of watching you both chat, it wasn't long before you were leading him to the elevator.

"Rats, they're out of range. Did you happen to hear what they were saying?"

"Seriously Blitzø, my ears aren't that strong through solid glass. I'm gonna tail them, I swear if that idiot gets himself hurt…"

"I thought you said you weren't going to bail him out." Moxxie commented.

"And it didn't look like he was in trouble either." Millie added.

"Guys, looks can be deceiving. Plus I think we all knew I was lying when I said that. Whenever that pervert gets himself into trouble, I'm always the one that has to bail him out." she countered.

"Yeah that sounds about right. Whenever they go out, she's always getting him out of trouble. Now get going before you lose their trail."

"On it." Once she stepped into the hall, she sniffed at the air. The smell of your perfume still lingered in the air. Rather than take the elevator, she sniffed again in the stairwell. After a moment of indecisiveness, she walked down the stairs, continuing to follow your scent. Soon, she reached the first floor, where your scent stopped "What, it stops here? Hey buddy, did you see 2 hellhounds come down here?" The receptionist looked up from his magazine, lazily pointing down the hall 'Isn't he Mr. Helpful, I swear he never talks. Whatever, I gotta find this clown before be does something stupid.'

**Meanwhile…**

"OK, I think this is far enough (Y/N). Care to explain why we had to come all the way down here?" he asked, almost caught off guard as you pushed him against the wall.

"Why, to settle your curiosity of course. So, what are you the most curious about Texy?~" you asked seductively, making him blush as you wrapped your arms around his waist.

"Well, full disclaimer, I've never done this with a guy before. Let's start small here, are you as good a kisser as my girl?~"

"You tell me.~" You held his face in your hands, gently pressing your lips against his. He moaned softly, his hands running down your body to caress your ass. Holding the kiss, he picked you up in his arms, holding you up against the wall as he dominated your mouth. You were quick to give in, moaning as his tongue wrestled with yours. He broke the kiss with a breathless gasp, staring at you in awe.

"Damn, you're _ better  _ than my girl.~" he playfully growled, kissing your neck.

"Glad you approve sweetie. What else are you...c-curious about?~" you moaned as he started nibbling on your neck. As much as you were enjoying his teasing, he stopped for a moment. He carried you from the wall, laying you down on what felt like a mattress. He removed your shirt, kissing you again as he let his hand travel down your pants.

"I can feel you getting hard already. You're not giving in that fast are you?~"

"Aah...i-if you...keep touching me there...maybe.~" you replied in between moans, flinching as his claws grazed your cock. He steadily sped up, admiring your voice as you called out his name. You whimpered as he stopped to pull down your pants, biting your lip as he removed his vest and shirt "Damn, you are hot.~"

"Why thank you, you're a cute little thing yourself (Y/N). But how about your endurance, you think you can handle me pup?~” he growled lustfully, flipping you over so you were laying on your stomach.

"Oh! Why Tex, so forceful--Aaahn! Ooh my God!~" You let out a surprised gasp, feeling him thrust his large cock into your ass. He showed no mercy as he started humping you faster, your moans nearly in perfect sync with his thrusts.

"Sh-Shit, you're so cute, and so tight.~" he moaned, making you squirm as he spanked you.

"Aahn! Yes, harder, harder baby!~" you howled excitedly, panting as he fucked you with all he had. In between thrusts he would spank you again, admiring your voice as you screamed his name.

"F-Fuck, I'm close...I think...I'm gonna…!~” He leaned his head back with a pleasurable howl, releasing his warm load inside you. You panted heavily, both of you slumping onto the mattress “Damn (Y/N), not bad for a test drive.~” he teased, slapping your ass once more.

“Glad you approve baby. If you ever want ‘experiment’ again, give me a call.~”

“(Y/N)?” You both panicked, Loona’s voice calling out to you as you both scrambled to get dressed “Don’t even try hiding (Y/N), I can smell you. I know you’re in here!”

“L-Loona, hey girl! So what’s up, what brings you down here?” you giggled nervously.

“Well you left with Tex and I got a bit worried. But...where is he?” she asked as she scanned the room. You glanced at him to see him raise a finger to his muzzle.

“Um, despite what you guys saw earlier, it turned out he was teasing me.”

“So what, he led you here as a joke?! Oh I am gonna kill him! Just wait until I get my hands on...Wait, is someone else in here?” she asked, putting you both on high alert as she sniffed at the air.

“No, I um...I  _ had _ someone in here though. Had to cope with being turned down somehow.” you laughed nervously.

“Augh (Y/N), that explains that  _ other _ smell.” she complained, plugging her nose “You move on waaay to fast, I swear you are such a slut.”

“Hey, at least I’m a cute one.” you playfully countered “So why were you looking for me?”

“Like I said I got worried, and Blitzø wanted to talk to you. Let’s go, the faster you get that stench cleaned off the better. You really reek of sex right now.” she gagged before leaving the room.

“It’s not that bad! Sheesh, wouldn’t be the first time…” you muttered, just before Tex pulled you into another kiss.

“Thanks for covering for me, she’s kinda scary when she’s mad.”

“Sure thing Texy, and about that call…”

“We’ll see pup, we’ll see.” he winked before you both parted ways.

**Later that night…**

“You’ve got to be kidding me (Y/N)! You finally talked to Vortex and you got nothing out of him?!” Blitzø yelled.

“Look, he thought I was cute, asked for my number, and that was that. I’m not a miracle worker Blitzø.”

“I thought you said it didn’t work out.” Loona commented.

“Well...it almost didn’t work out. At least I got his number out of it.”

“But you didn’t get any information! That was the whole point to all this! Valentine’s Day is coming up and that’s the second busiest day--”

“Wait, that’s it! That has to be it, the reason why she came back!”

“What are you talking about Moxxie? Can’t you see I’m in the middle of a rant here?”

“Sir, she’s a succubus, right?”

“Last I checked yeah.”

“And humans tend to get more  **romantic** on Valentines Day, right? What do you get when you put that together?”

“...Holy shit of course! She must have some kind of V-Day fuck fest planned! She and her posse would have a grand old field day up there, I should have known. But I want to be extra sure because it’s tomorrow.”

“I take it that means you still want me on Tex’s tail?” you asked, wagging your tail excitedly.

“Oh brother…” Loona exclaimed.

“Sadly yes, but be as subtle as possible. If there’s one thing I remember about that bitch, she LOVES Valentine's Day 10 times more than Spring Break. And hopefully we’ll have a bunch of salty clients wanting to get back at their exes. With HER across the hall however it’ll be a distraction!”

“Come on sir, you’re overreactin’. With her security, I don’t think that’ll be much of an issue.” Millie argued, however the next day proved her wrong. As Blitzø hoped for, he did have a line of clients. However as soon as Verosika entered the building they swarmed to her. From selfies to autographs she had their full attention. You on the other hand had Vortex’s attention, the two of you occasionally exchanging subtle glances and winks throughout the day.

“I fucking knew this would happen, out of that whole mob we’ve only had 3 people come over here.” Blitzø muttered as he sipped his coffee.

“Make that 4 sir, Millie and I just spoke with another client. And as you wanted (Y/N) is still trying to work his ‘charm’ on Vortex. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think your absurd plan is actually starting to work.”

“Is it?”

“Like a charm boss.” you giggled as you entered the office “Turns out you were right, Verosika is working on a new Valentine’s album. I got to listen to a demo track, and I love it!” you squealed, but whimpered as Blitzø looked less than amused.

“Damn it, I should've known this was for a new album! She’s going to be here for weeks recording, and we’re gonna be in the red if these people keep flocking to her!” You rolled your eyes as he kept ranting. Before you could start playing a game on your phone, you smiled as you received a text from your ‘target’. As you checked your inbox, your muzzle turned bright red at the image.

“Sweet fuck.~” you muttered.

“What was that (Y/N)?” Loona asked, startling you as you hugged your phone to your chest.

“Um...Bathroom! I-I’ll be right back!” You made a quick dash to the bathroom, locking the door behind you. You checked the message again, the first text reading:  _ Took these little pics last night, hope they help your day go by faster pup 😘🍆. _ He sent you 3 images, one of him flexing nude in front of a mirror, another of him laying in bed, and the last image was the reason for your sudden sprint. It was his erect cock being held in his hand. You let out a quivering sigh, your free hand going down your pants as you started to fantasize about him “Oh Vortex, why must you torture me like this?” you moaned, stroking yourself faster. Yesterday came flooding back, the way he pounded your ass into submission was like a dream come true. He was probably the best quickie you’ve ever had, but you wanted more than that. Right here and now, you wanted him more than anything. It wasn’t long before you came, panting softly as you slumped to the floor. You couldn’t help yourself as you texted him.

⊱ ────── {.⋅📱⋅.} ───── ⊰

_ Me: You are SOOO evil to do that to me 💋 _

_ Tex: I know, but I also know you loved it. 😘 _

_ Tex: U free right now? Finally got this crowd to leave. _

_ Me: Ooh yes, same spot as before? 5 minutes? _

_ Tex: C u there pup 👅🍆 _

⊱ ────── {⋅.📱.⋅} ────── ⊰

“(Y/N), what are you doin’ in there? I gotta go!” Millie whined as she knocked on the door. She quickly stepped back as you rushed past her.

“Sorry Millie, all yours, gotta go!”

“Whoa there (Y/N)!” You were stopped by Blitzø as he grabbed your tail “And where do you think you’re going? We finally had traffic pick up and I need you out there ASAP.”

“What, now?! I uh...I-I left something in my car! I need to go get it, I promise I’ll be back soon.”

“(Y/N)...”

“Just give me 10 minutes at least, pleeeeease?” you pleaded with your signature puppy eyes.

“Damn I hate it when you use that look on me.” he sighed before releasing you “10 minutes, you better make it…count?” Before he could get the final word out, you were long gone. Meanwhile, Vortex was putting the final touches on his set up for you.

“There, all set. I hope he appreciates this.” he chuckled to himself as he admired his work.

“Oh my gosh…” He turned to hear a soft whimper from you, smiling as he saw your face. You were in awe of the rose petals scattered on the floor and mattress, as well as a few lit candles along the shelves. “Tex, what’s all this about?”

“Happy Valentine's Day pup. I know we practically just met, but I admit it, I like you. And to be honest…things are pretty rough with me and Mia.”

“Mia? …Oh, your girlfriend.”

“Yeah, when she got a whiff of another hound on me, she lost her mind. I didn’t think about that when I got home, she could smell you on my fur.”

“Oh, whoops. I did lay it on heavy with the perfume, but what about her though?”

“She’s not talking to me, even before that she’s been so distant. All I wanted was a little love, someone to hold, you know?” he asked, making you blush as he held you close.

“Wow, I mean, we only had sex once. And you decided you want to be with me that fast?”

“I don’t see why not. You’re persistent, cute, and a damn good lay.~” he teased, making you giggled as he kissed your neck “But this right here is about us getting to know each other better. If V saw us together, she would lose her mind.”

“Yikes, is she that bitter towards Blitzø?”

“Yep, I take it he never told you the story. Those two have some bad blood, let me tell you..” After a while, you both spent your time talking. From sharing stories and exchanging jokes, you both got to see a different side to each other. Then he looked at you with intent eyes, gently stroking your face as he pulled you into a kiss. You moaned softly, your hand trailing down his torso to his crotch. Before you could undo his belt, your phone rang with an obnoxious ringtone.

“Damn it, that must be Blitzø. I told him 10 minutes, he’s probably looking for--Mmph!” Vortex stopped you with a kiss, leaning you back as he tossed your phone aside.

“Forget about him, you should be more worried about yourself right now.~” he chuckled, undoing his pants to release his cock “I see you looking, I know you want it.~”

“Mm, I do. And by that text, I know you wanted this.~” You kissed him, rolling over so you were on top of him. You were quick to go down on him, making him moan pleasurably as you slowly started to blow him.

“H-Holy shit, (Y/N)...Aaah.~” He rested his hand on your head, a clear sign that he didn’t want you to stop. You looked up at him a few times, grinning as you had him panting at your quick pace. However, he let out a disappointed whimper as you suddenly stopped “Aww come on, you don’t have to go do you?”

“Who said I was gonna leave? I’m not going anywhere until I have my fun.~” you said as you removed your shorts, wincing as you guided his large dick into your ass. You gasped as he gripped your hips, forcing you down onto him.

“Gotcha pup.~” he playfully growled as he leaned you back, humping you at a quick pace. You whimpered and moaned at his quick pace, occasionally being cut off by his lips as he kissed you.

“Oh Texy, faster baby, faster!~” you begged lustfully, moaning loudly as he accepted your request.

“I’m close baby, I can feel it! I-I’m...gonna…!~”

“You’re gonna what?” Blitzø voice growled, shocking you both as Vortex stopped.

“Oh shit, look man, I can...explain?” Vortex looked back to see that you both were still alone “Wait, I know you heard that too. Wasn't’ that Blitzø’s voice just now?”

“It was, but where--?”

“Over here (Y/N), you must’ve hit your phone a certain way while you both were banging. I could hear everything you horny mutt!” You winced at his shout, picking up your phone with an embarrassed whimper.

“Oh fuck me…”

“Yeah, sounds like ‘Texy’ did that already. I told you not to get close, and what do you do? You let that mutt get to your head AND your ass!”

“Oh shut up, it was worth it. You’re the one that…” You stopped as you looked at Vortex, sighing as you weighed your response carefully “You’re the one that only cares about the info, I actually care about him.”

“Info? What are you--?”

“Tex please. Say what you want Blitzø, but Loona was right, this whole thing was a stupid idea. I don’t have any regrets though, I care about Vortex, probably a little more than I thought I would.” He smiled as you placed a hand on his face.

“Oh please, you’re just saying that because he’s sitting there aren’t you?” You didn’t even answer, you ended the call to kiss him.

“I’m so sorry Tex, the truth is--” He stopped you, gently placing his finger on your lips.

“It’s OK, you don’t need to say anything else. Come here.” You smiled as he held you, both of you laying back on the mattress in a sweet embrace.


	2. 🔞 Blitzø x Incubus Reader: Big Time Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're one of the most well known models/dancers in Hell, and Blitzø's celebrity crush. However, when he discovers that Verosika mainly wishes to collab with you in hopes of sleeping with you, he takes it as a personal challenge.

“She’s back, I can’t believe that pink slut is back!” Blitzø growled to himself.

“Sir, you need to get over this. This is the 3rd time she’s come back, you should be used to it by now.” Moxxie commented.

“Yeah, for the 3rd time Mox! She always rubs it in my face when she steals the attention of  **our** clients. And to top it off, she’s got the nerve to brag about her new celebrity collabs. The first time she came back, she said she was doing music for some of Valentino’s movies.”

“Here we go again.” Loona sighed, putting in her earbuds.

“The second time she came back, she had a behind the scenes interview with Marcel Malice. And now she keeps bitching about this new surprise guest she’ll have at the studio for Valentine's Day.”

“Surprise guest huh, any hints on who it could be?” Millie asked.

“Not a damn clue, and I could care less. I don’t need her to rub anything else in my face--”

“Blitzø look out!” Loona yelled as a (favorite color) car sped past their van, taking their parking spot “What the hell, who does that guy think he is?!”

“I don’t know, I don’t care, and I am NOT in the mood for this right now!” Blitzø snarled as he exited the van, megaphone in hand “OK asshole, you caught me at a bad time! I’m pissed, I’m tired, and I’m coffee deprived! I’m giving your spoiled ass ‘til the count of 3 to get that fucking car out of...my...s-spot?” He suddenly stopped, the megaphone slipping out of his hand as you exited the car.

“Oh, was this your spot? Sorry man, I’m in a bit of a rush. I promise you it won’t happen again, just let me--”

“Uh w-wait! Wait, um...a-aren’t you...Y-You’re…?” You chuckled as he stammered his words.

“Yes, the (F/N) (L/N), in the flesh. I take it you’ve seen my work?”

“Are you kidding, I-I’m a huge fan. I’ve seen everything you’ve done, from your podcasts, your fashion shows, your livestreams, all your interviews...I...I just love you.~” he sighed, but blushed as you started to laugh “Wh-What you do that is! I-I love what you do.” he giggled incoherently, fidgeting with his tail.

“Why thank you, always nice running into a fan. What’s your name?”

“B...I-I’m Bli…” He could hardly respond, only giggling as he tried to say his name.

“Blitzø, his name is Blitzø.” Moxxie said, pulling his boss from the conversation “And we really need to get to work, if you’ll excuse us sir...”

“You all have an office here as well?”

“Yes, we work for I.M.P. on the 3rd floor.”

“Isn’t that a coincidence? That’s where I’m heading too, I’m collaborating with Verosika Mayday on her newest album.” Hearing her name made Blitzø stop in his tracks, snapping him out of his smitten daze.

“Wait, what?!  **You’re** the celeb she’s been bragging about?!”

“Um, yes? And I told that bitch to keep it under wraps, I wanted it to be a surprise…and here I am telling you about it. Guess that makes me a hypocrite doesn’t it?” you sighed.

“N-No, no, of course it doesn’t. I mean, she’s mentioned her new album but she never said  _ who _ the other singer would be. And uh, I-I didn’t know you could sing too.”

“I can, but I’ve already got ladies swooning over my looks. If I started singing right out of the gate I’d never have a moment of peace.” you joked “My talent aside, why don’t we ride up together? You can tell me more about your little company.”

“Yeah, sure. And funny you say ‘my company’ really--Ouch!” Before he could follow you to the elevator, Loona held you back by the tail.

“Why don’t you go without us? We need to have a quick company meeting.”

“Oh, well, OK then. I suppose I’ll be seeing you later Blitzø,  _ ciao _ .” you winked before the doors closed, making him swoon.

“He’s even hotter in person.~” he let out a lovestruck sigh as he fell back in Loona’s arms.

“...OK, start talking.” she said before dropping him “I have never seen you act like this over anyone. Who was that guy?”

“What, you’ve never heard of (F/N) (L/N)?!” Millie exclaimed.

“Heard of who now?”

“You’re serious, you don’t know who he is?” Moxxie asked as he scrolled through his phone, pulling up a picture of your most recent magazine cover “He’s only one of the most famous models in the men’s fashion industry. And he's an erotic dancer too from what I've heard.”

“And, by far, the hottest incubus on the market.” Blitzø commented as he took the phone “He even does video game streams in his spare time. It is hilarious when he plays Minecraft, and the way he flips his hair on stage is enough to drive me crazy. He’s got looks to kill, imagine what he sounds like when he sings.~” he swooned as he fell back onto the floor.

“You have it bad for him, don’t you sir?”

“Bad Mox,  **really** bad.~”

“And he’s gonna be workin’ with Verosika too? That must be rough though, they’re gonna be in that studio for most of the weekend.” Millie commented, making him sit up with a shocked gasp.

“Why that sneaky little tramp! Of all the tricks for her to pull on me, this is reaching an all new low for her! I am gonna go up there and give her a piece of my mind! ...And hopefully not get tongue tied in front of (Y/N) again.” he whimpered as he stood, dusting himself off “Oh for the love of Satan I must’ve sounded so stupid to him. How do I look, are my clothes wrinkled?”

“You look fine Blitzø, let’s just--”

“I want to look better then that! He must think I’m such a loser, he must think I’m desperate. I flat out said I loved him for crying out loud!” he whined as he fell back in the elevator.

“Please take it easy sir, I bet he has a lot of bumblin’ fans besides you.” Millie commented.

“And how is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“What I mean is I’m sure you’re not the only one to make a fool of themselves in front of their celebrity crush.” she added. He only whimpered, hiding his face in his coat.

“What Millie meant to say was it’s OK to be a little nervous when you meet someone famous. At least he seemed pretty humble about it, I always pegged him as the stuck up pretty boy type. He seems pretty nice if he was being cordial to you after…” Moxxie had to stop himself as Blitzø glared at him.

“Let’s not bring up the parking lot incident, OK? I need to apologise for that, hopefully I can get my words out this time.”

“Will you relax already? Just talk to him, apologise, and be done with it. It can’t be that hard.” Loona commented. As they stepped out of the elevator, he froze with a frightened whimper. He saw you standing in front of the studio talking with Vortex, a smitten grin on his face as he heard you laugh.

“He has such a nice laugh too.~”

“Oh for the love of...Get over there you big dummy!” Millie insisted, shoving him forward.

“What, no, stop! Millie please, quit playing around, I can’t just--!”

"Huh? Oh Blitzo, hi again. I didn't realize we were hall neighbors, guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." you smiled, making him blush.

"That smile...Uh, I-I mean, yeah um...hi. It's Blitzø by the way, the 'o' is silent. And yeah, that's uh...my company over there. We're assassins actually, for sinners, we kill people and all that good stuff."

"Ah, so you're the boss then? I'm not too surprised, you look like the kind of imp that takes charge." you said, making him giggle at the compliment.

"Why thank you, I um...I try I just…"

"Ahem, wasn't there somethin' you wanted to say to him sir?" Millie insisted as she elbowed him.

"Huh? Oh, right, the parking lot outburst. Look, if I had known that was you--"

"Hey, no hard feelings man, it's cool. What isn't cool is this woman standing me up." you muttered as you checked your watch.

"Excuse me?"

"She always does this, tries to get here by a certain time and ends up making the rest of us wait. I'm amazed she still gets people to work with her." Vortex commented.

"So am I, I only gave her a shot because she wouldn't stop calling me. She sounded so desperate when I finally picked up the phone."

"Oh really, so it's safe to say you didn't want this little collaboration?" Blitzø asked.

"To be honest no, but I believe in Princess Charlotte's philosophy of giving people chances. I'll admit she's got a nice voice, she's pretty persistent in a few duets with me. At the same time it's sad because she's never heard me sing."

"Really, so she's sailing blind here?"

"Yep, shocked us too. Why don't you give us a quick demo man, show us what you got?" Vortex teased, playfully hitting your arm.

"Nah, I'd rather wait until she gets here."

"Aww please, you'll sing a little something for your biggest fan won't you?" Blitzø playfully asked, giving you puppy eyes.

"...Fine, fine, you got me. Guess I'll sing one of my favorites that I heard up on Earth. Ahem…

_ Baby I believe in this love _

_ Sweet love hear me callin' out your name _

_ I feel no shame; I'm in love _

_ Sweet love, don't you ever go away _

_ It'll always be this way _

...alright, what's the verdict?"

"Dude, you got some serious pipes. That was awesome man." Vortex laughed, high-fiving you.

"You have an amazin' voice (Y/N), don't you think sir? ...Hello, sir?" Blitzø stood there in stunned silence, completely in a world of his own as he heard you sing for the first time.

"Blitzø, are you alright?" you asked, worried as he fell back into Millie's arms "Blitzø! Is he going to be OK?"

"Uh, yeah, he's fine. Anyway, it was nice meetin' you, but we better get to work." she grunted, struggling to drag him to the office. Loona groaned, hiding her face in her palm.

"That. Was. Pathetic. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"He-He can sing, my dreamboat can sing.~" he sighed "...And I spaced out in front of him didn't I?"

"Yep."

"Sure did."

"Like a deer in headlights sir." He groaned after their comments, falling back onto the carpet.

"That's strike two already, now he must  **really** think I'm desperate now. How am I gonna clear this up, how can I talk to him again after that?!"

"Sir, we have bigger things to worry about. Valentine's Day is tomorrow and we've had quite a few calls come in--"

"Wait, do you hear that?" Blitzø dashed to the door, peaking out the window. He growled as Verosika hugged you, seemingly trying to get a kiss in as well. You broke the hug before she could get too close, an angry expression in your face.

"Listen Miss Mayday, if you want this to work, you need to be on time. Especially since you set the time yourself." you scolded.

"I know, and I'm really sorry I'm late. I got caught in traffic trying to get back here. Also, you don't have to be so formal. You can just call me Verosika, or V if you want.~" she giggled, tracing her finger on your chest.

"I won't be calling you at all if you can't be on time." you countered before entering the studio.

"Told you he'd be pissed V. Where the hell did you go anyway?"

"I was just getting my flask topped off. You know I can't go a day without this stuff. And this is going to be harder than I thought."

"What, getting (Y/N) to work with you? Yeah, you are not off to a good start." Vortex chuckled, much to her irritation.

"Oh shut up! Did you forget what tomorrow is? We have two shows to prepare for, I'm hoping I can get in some 'us time' before the second one.~"

"Geez V, can you worry about that after--?"

"I fucking knew it!" Blitzø shouted "I knew you were up to something when you called him!"

"Always a pleasure Blitzo, and what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and (Y/N)! I know he's your new partner in this. And don't think I didn't hear that 'us time' bit. Like he would ever get in bed with a whore like you!"

"Oh please, I bet every penny I have he will. How do you think I got Valentino to our little deal? No one can say no to all this." she boasted as she flipped her hair.

"Pfft, yeah right. I bet all the money in my pocket AND our parking spot that he'd rather bone me over you!"

"Damn it, something told me he was gonna go there." Loona sighed.

"Why Blitzo, is that another Demon Duel I hear?"

"V, come on, we don't have time for--"

"You bet your ass it is! Tomorrow is the horniest time of the year for the humans. I bet that before two hit the stage up there, I can have him in bed first."

"Ha! Yeah right, he'd rather be with someone that can show him a world of pleasure."

"Oh and I can't? He can fuck me all night and I can still keep going into the morning. I've got 10 times the stamina you do, we both know that." he grinned smugly, making her snarl in response.

"That was ONE time you prick, and I was tired after my show! So it's settled then, the first one to get him in bed, with  _ proof _ , wins. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal, it's game on whore. You better get a box of tissues handy, 'cause you're gonna need'em when you lose!" he laughed before returning to his office.

"3...2...1…" Moxxie counted down, just as Blitzø fell to his knees with a pitiful wail.

"How am I gonna pull this off?! I can hardly talk to him as it is, and now I gotta fuck him before they go topside tomorrow! If I don't she'll  **never** let me live it down!"

"Technically, you said  _ before _ he hits the stage. Meanin' you still have an extra window of time." Millie commented.

"...Yeah, I did say that didn't I? Then I've still got a chance here...but he's got a human disguise and I don't! If I'm gonna double my chances here, I'll need a better way to blend in."

"OK Blitzø, you're going into the danger zone now. How are you going to pull that off?" Loona asked, noticing his gaze was on the grimoire "No, no way, don't even think about it!"

"Oh come on, there has to be a transformation spell in there somewhere!" he said, Loona quickly snatching the book before he could take it.

"Nope, you are not taking a risk that big! What if you mess it up and it's permanent? Or if it wears off too soon?"

"All the more reason to practice right? Now give it here, at least let me look." Loona looked at him with worried eyes, hoping he would change his mind. Unfortunately, he was very serious as he held out his hand. With a defeated sigh, she handed him the book before sitting at her desk.

"You should at least test it on someone else first sir. That way you will be certain but works."

"Yeah, good point Mox...hold still."

"Wait, what?! Why me?!"

"Hey, it was your idea so you get to be a guinea pig. If I'm reading this right…" Blitzø recited the spell, gasping as the pages started to glow. Moxxie closed his eyes, bracing himself for the spell. However he yelped as Millie shoved him aside, taking on the effects herself.

"Millie! Are you...wow…" Like the others, Moxxie was in awe of his wife's new form. Her horns and tail were gone and her crimson skin now an ebony hue. Her black hair was dark brown like her eyes.

"Whoa, that spell packs a punch. How do I look?"

"You look good, really good. Just take a look." Loona tossed her compact mirror to her, allowing her to examine her new face.

"Just when I thought you couldn't be cuter, you look amazing honey.~" Moxxie swooned.

"Aww stop it Mox, you're gonna make me blush. But this is great, now that we know it works, jobs up top will be a cinch. But how long does it last?"

"It says the new form will last for about 24 hours, or until I call off the spell like this." After reciting the counter spell, Millie was back to her original form "Perfect! That's phase one out of the way, now for phase two...getting close to him without sounding like an idiot again."

"...I've got it! The next time you talk to him, why don't you casually suggest having him bringing a bodyguard along?"

"No way Moxxie, after that Loo Loo Land disaster--"

"This will be different sir, you would be in the human world. He doesn't have a hellhound and this is the best time of year for him to have some extra security. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Huh, good point. I mean just imagine all the women that must drool all over him up there. I told myself never to do the whole bodyguard thing again, but my future happiness is at stake here."

"Future happiness, how so?" Loona asked.

"Hello, fucking him would be a dream come true.~" he sighed, losing himself in his personal fantasy.

"OK TMI, forget I asked!" As the rest of the day went on, Blitzø was constantly looking out the window. He was keeping a look out for you, hoping to catch you by the water cooler for at least a minute. After a while Verosika finally left. At this point he grew impatient, he was hoping to talk to you alone rather than in front of her posse. He didn't care anymore, he took a deep breath before crossing the hall.

"Finally gonna make a move I see?" Vortex teased.

"Oh shut up, I got this...I don't got this." he muttered to himself before entering the studio "Uh, hello? Is this a bad time?"

"And what are you doing over here little man? We're busy getting ready for our set." Ace growled.

"Yeah, if you're looking for V she just left. Or are you looking for a good time with one of us?" Apple teased, making the others laugh.

"Alright, that's enough guys, give him room to talk." you intervened "Forget about them Blitzø, they're just eager for tomorrow. Let's take this outside, you wanted to talk?"

"Y-Yes, to you actually. I mean obviously, like I'd talk to that walking cum dumpster... Getting back on topic, well, to start a topic...Damn that doesn't make any sense." He turned his back to you, trying to get his words together.

"Are you feeling OK Blitzø?"

"How would you like me to guard your body? ...I-I mean bodyguard! How would you like to have me as a bodyguard? I mean Valentine's is tomorrow, and there are gonna be a lot of thirsty fans right? Sooo…?"

"Hm, that's actually not a bad idea. I've been thinking about that all week, the last thing I want is a repeat of last year. I had a fan jump me on stage during one of my fashion shows. The security was awful."

"Well I promise you I.M.P. will be the best choice you've made in security. I'll have you know we have provided protection for Prince Stolas before."

"Royalty, really? Well in that case, consider yourself hired."

"...Really?" he asked in disbelief, making you laugh.

"Really really, we'll be leaving tomorrow at around noon. Best you be in disguise before we go."

"Y-Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Also I wanted to ask...m-maybe after the concert, preferably before, we could--"

"Hey, I'm back!" Verosika giggled as she hugged you from behind, Blitzø growling at the gesture "Sorry for making you wait (Y/N), I wanted to make sure I looked good for you.~"

"Yeah, of course you did. Shall we get back to work then?"

"Sure, it's a little stuffy out here." she replied, glaring at her ex "Anywho, about tomorrow, there's a lovely little hotel near the concert hall. Maybe before the show on Earth we can uh, compare notes for our next little project?" she giggled coyly, playfully running her fingers on your chest.

"Actually Verosika, I have a previous engagement. There's a club where I will be dancing nearby as well, I'll have a performance there and then I'll be meeting you at the venue. We've been over that 5 times already." you growled impatiently.

"Oh, r-right. I won't be able to make it to that…" She glared at Blitzø as he started snickering "It's no big deal, you'll still need some protection right? I can have Tex--"

"Oh no sugar tits, there's no need for you to send him. (Y/N) and I were just talking about the security that  **I** will be offering." he proudly boasted, her eye twitching at the comment.

"You, as a bodyguard? Last I checked you were a shitty assassin."

"Hey, at least I get shit done. So I'll see you tomorrow (Y/N)?"

"Here at noon, don't be late Blitzy.~" you teased with a wink before departing, making him blush.

"Excuse me, 'Blitzy'? Where the hell did that come from?!" she growled.

"What can I say, I guess he likes me more. Unlike you, I've always been a people person. See ya tomorrow bitch!" he cackled, flashing her both middle fingers before returning to his office.

**The next day…**

"I can’t believe you’re about to do this. Are you sure you want to go up there alone?” Loona asked worriedly as she handed him the book.

“Now Loonie, I appreciate your concern but daddy’s got this. OK, how did that spell go again?” he muttered to himself.

“You should at least take one of us with you sir, just in case--” The group gasped after he casted the spell, surprised at his new form. His skin was now tan, the spots that were once white a lighter shade to represent his original markings.

“Wow, you look so...different. A lot different from what I was expecting, you even have hair.” Loona commented.

“Wait, I do?” Blitzø ran his hand on top of his head, feeling his short brunette hair “Nice, I was almost afraid I was gonna be bald. Well I’m all set, as always you guys hold down the fort. If anything happens just give me a call, I’ve got a bet to win.”

“Good luck sir, and please call us if anything goes wrong!” Moxxie waved. “Seriously, we should follow him.”

“Nope, if he crashes and burns, he’s not going to drag any of us down this time.” Loona protested.

“But aren’t you worried about him, about this goin’ wrong?”

“Of course I am Millie, but I am not getting myself in trouble for him this time. I mean it when I say he’s on his own.”

“Hello Blitzo, you clean up pretty well posing as a human runt.” Verisoka teased.

“And you look pretty good for a two dollar whore.” he countered.

“Hey, that’s enough you two. Let’s get through this without fussing, shall we?” you said before transforming. They both awed at your human form, from your (S/C) skin to your (H/C) hair, they were both taken in by your disguise “Right, this is your first time seeing my human form. What do you think, flawless right?”

“Oh hell yes.~” You laughed as they both swooned.

“OK come on, we can’t keep this portal open forever. Let’s get a move on.”

“Y-Yeah, we’ll be right over…” Verosika sighed as you crossed over “Damn, even in disguise he’s hot.~”

“Yeah, and you know that the best part is? You have to go straight to the concert hall while I get him all to myself at the--Gah!” She pulled him back by the collar of his shirt, nearly choking him.

“This. Isn’t. Over. Yet. I can still make it to the club in between sets, meaning I still have a chance! You better be on guard. Because as soon as he’s alone, I’m gonna screw him until next week.”

“Just try it bitch.” he snarled.

“Hey, you can’t try anything if you don’t hurry up.” Vortex called out before transforming. Blitzø practically shoved her aside to get to the portal first, Vortex shaking his head with an irritated sigh.

"Tell us now Tex, should we keep an eye on her during this show?" Kat asked worriedly.

"Yep, 'cause if she leaves once she'll cut it too close. She set herself up for failure and didn't even realize it." As soon as Blitzø caught up to you, he was quick to keep several fans off of you. After reaching the club, he finally had a moment to breathe as he stood outside your dressing room. His heart was pounding, you were so close yet so far. He took a deep breath, finally urging himself to knock on the door.

"Uh, (Y/N)? It's Blitzø, mind if I come for a minute? I wanted to ask you something."

"You can, I'm almost ready."

"Thanks, I wanted to know if...Sweet Satan.~" He was at a loss of words at your attire. You wore a black mesh tank top and leather shorts with a fake imp tail.

“Yeah, I’m not too proud of this get up either. Especially this stupid tail, I was so close to convincing them I could just wear ‘make up’. That would be the one time I didn’t need this disguise.”

“Y-Yeah, right. If I’m being honest, you look good in anything, even better with nothing I bet.~” he purred, but quickly covered his mouth “Er, that is, there isn’t anything you can’t make look good! Yes, that’s what I meant...to...say?” He whimpered as you approached him. He gasped as his back was against the door, blushing furiously as you knelt down to his eye level.

“You can drop the act Blitzy, I know you like me.”

“Y-You do?”

“Of course, it didn’t take too long for me to figure it out. When I sang the other day, that’s what sealed the deal for me. I’ll be honest…” You slid your finger under his chin, gazing into his eyes “you are too cute when you try to talk to me.~” What happened next left him speechless. His whole face nearly turned as crimson as his natural complexion, your lips having met his in a passionate kiss. He moaned softly as you held his face, your tongue roughly teasing his. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, allowing himself to get lost in your embrace. You slowly pulled back, a thin line of saliva hung off his tongue "Wow, you should see your face Blitzy. As red as a tomato, are you alright?" you asked teasingly, chuckling as he fell to his knees with a smitten smile.

"I…you…wow.~"

"You really are a dork, but at least you're a cute one. Be sure to stay close to the stage, keep those eyes on me at all times. I'll see you out there.~" You stroked his hair as you passed him, making him shiver.

"Best. Night. Ever.~" he sighed as he collapsed on the floor.

**After the show, at the hotel…**

"Phew, I thought we'd never get through that crowd. You did pretty well on traffic control Blitzø." you huffed tiredly, tossing your coat onto the couch.

"Th-Thanks...and um...about that kiss…"

"Oh, that? Of course, you were going to ask me something." You sat on the bed, transforming back to your true self "Ahh, much better. I hate the way clothes fit in that disguise. Now, what was that question?" Blitzø bit his lip, admiring your true form in the leather outfit.

"Fuck me.~" he said eagerly, quickly covering his mouth "Um...I-I wasn't trying to say that! I don't even know where that came from!" he blushed furiously, making you laugh.

"That must be the spare Lust talking. It tends to linger off of me after my shows. If you come closer, I can help you with that.~" you said with a smile, wagging a beckoning finger to him. Without question he obeyed, approaching you to meet you in a kiss. You laid him back on the bed, admiring his face as you started to strip him. You could see he was excited, but nervous as well "Hey, just relax, I promise you're in good hands.~"

"Heh, s-sorry, I can’t remember the last time I was--Aah!~” His response was cut short as you slowly licked his dick. He gasped as you took him in your mouth, moving up and down his erect cock. He moaned softly, his fingers running through your hair as you continued to blow him at a steady pace. He bit his lip, pulling out his phone to record the blowjob.

“Why Blitzy, trying to savor the moment I see?~” you asked, licking him before you resumed.

“Y-Yeah, just a little...aah...souvenir of tonight. Hope you...mmph...don’t mind.~” You chuckled, making him moan louder as you sped up “I-I’ll take that…as a no…Ooh yes, (Y/N)!~” He leaned his head back against the pillows, screaming your name as you went faster. It wasn’t long before he came, releasing his load in your mouth.

“Damn, someone had fun.” you said as you licked your lips, pulling down your shorts to reveal your large cock to him.

“Whoa, you’re…huge…” he gulped nervously as you took his phone, propping it up against the lamp.

“How’s this for a souvenir?~” you purred lustfully, making him gasp as you thrusted your full length into him. As he gripped your shoulders, he gasped as he looked at his hands. Instead of tan, they were their original red and white color.

“M-My hands! How can the spell already be--Aaah! Oh my God!~” he moaned loudly, feeling your speed increase.

“It’s fine, this level of pleasure…mmph…was bound to break your disguise down. Just let it happen Blitzy…aaahn…you know you want to.~”

“I…I do…I really do! Fuck me (Y/N), make me yours!~” he cried out before pulling you in for a kiss. You rolled onto your back, allowing him to start riding you to his heart’s content. His moans were in harmony with yours, his form slowly reverting back to its original state. His tail was first to reappear, wrapping around yours as he increased his speed. He could feel himself on the edge of his climax, his red skin stopping at his neck.

“I-I’m so close  Blitzø…hah…I’m gonna…!~”

“Yes, ohh yes! I’m cumming baby, I’m cumming!~” He leaned his head back, his full form released upon his climax. He panted tiredly, collapsing on top of you “H-Holy shit…that was…”

“Amazing, you’re an energetic little thing aren’t you?~” you teased before he kissed you.

“You think I’m good now, you should see me as a dom.~”

“Mm, sounds tempting. We’ll see about that when we go home.” you said as you stroked his face “You really are something Blitzø, you might be the first one to not talk about my looks right out the gate. And…I love you for that.” Blitzø blushed at your words, a sudden feeling of guilt overcoming him as he sat on the edge of the bed “Hey, what’s wrong? …Oh, I um…came on too strong by saying ‘love’ didn’t I?”

“No, it’s not that. I need to tell you something, and...I hope you don’t hate me for this.”

“You can talk to me Blitzø, what's the matter?”

“You see, Verosika and I had a little bet before we came here. In case you couldn’t tell, she’s pretty eager to get you in bed.”

“Oh please, how could I not tell? That’s one of the reasons why I don’t like working with her, she flirts with me daily and she can’t take a hint. That and she’s too much of a bitch for my tastes, I’d rather have a little cutie like you.~” you replied, making him squirm as your tail ran up his back.

“H-Hey, easy, I’m trying to tell you the truth here. The bet in question…involved who could sleep with you first.”

“…What, you bet on who could fuck me first?!” you growled.

“H-Hear me out, please! She just thinks you're hot, unlike her I actually have feelings for you. When I said I loved you when we first met, I-I kinda meant it. Never in my life did I actually think we would meet, yet alone--” You cut his confession short with a kiss, both of you holding each other close.

“It’s funny you say that. I um…I recognized you from your ad a while back, I always thought you were kind of cute.”

“Wh...Wait, so this whole time you liked me too? What the hell was I nervous for then?!” he cried dramatically, laying back on the bed.

“Heh, trust me, I was nervous too. Imagine my luck that we were both in the same place. Guess it was fate that brought us together.”

“Fate huh? It’s nice to know fate is in my favor for once. But don’t you have to meet her at the concert hall soon?”

“I would, but I can’t have anyone seeing my bodyguard is an imp. You need to be punished for letting your disguise go so soon Blitzy.~” you playfully growled, kissing his neck.

“H-Hey, that tickles.~” Blitzø giggled, leaning back on the bed as you continued to tease him “Best Valentine’s Day ever.~” he moaned as you bit him.


End file.
